


baby, you've got a man on your mind

by dldld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternative Universe - Car Repair Shop, ConvenienceStoreClerk!Kyungsoo, M/M, Mechanic!Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldld/pseuds/dldld
Summary: Was the 7-Eleven guy flirting with Jongin or do they really say “see you every day!” to every customer?





	baby, you've got a man on your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyodorant (hauntedonut)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedonut/gifts).



> I tried and I hope this at least brings a smile on your face.

A clap on Jongin’s back roots him back to reality so he immediately loses the grin plastered on his face before he turns around.

“You finally finished it, damn son!” Sehun says and whistles a little hoot after.

Jongin grunts as response but once he turns his back again on Sehun, Jongin couldn’t help the smile that forms on his lips.

“I just hope whoever stuck-up asshole got this baby knows how precious it is,” Sehun rants, and while Jongin agrees, he doesn’t say anything. Sehun doesn’t need him to respond too, he knows how quiet Jongin is.

“Back to talking shop as if cars are girls?” a deep voice booms into the car repair shop. Chanyeol’s tall figure emerges from his office, clapping both Sehun and Jongin’s backs as he takes a look at the newly repaired and modified Camaro ‘68.

“I couldn’t care less about girls. This is how I talk about my men,” Sehun quips and looks at Chanyeol as if he was being offensive.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to be heteronormative. Hey, good job on this one, Jongin. I’m sure the paycheck for that is just as sweet,” Chanyeol nudges Jongin and the mechanic just nods but Chanyeol catches the small smile Jongin has on his face.

“You better charged whoever owns this a fortune because Jongin deserves it after all the work he put into it,” Sehun tells Chanyeol, the veiled threat not so concealed.

Chanyeol doesn’t pay attention to Sehun. “Aren’t you waiting for this car’s owner, Jongin? Don’t you want to send her off?” he asks Jongin, who’s already fixing his tools and readying for his break.

“It’s not a she, hyung. This baby is a man,” Sehun gloats.

“Oh my god, Sehun, please stop. Let’s stop personifying the car, goddamnit,” Chanyeol orders, whacking Sehun by the head.

“Hyung, I’ll take my break now,” Jongin informs Chanyeol, and Chanyeol just nods then continues to talk off Sehun’s ear.

Jongin proceeds to their locker room, planning to change into something casual before he heads out to the nearby 7-Eleven to buy some ramen, sausage, and banana milk. His gray jumpsuit is dirty with oil and grease, and it’s just Tuesday. He makes it a habit to get it laundered every Saturday, unlike Junmyeon whose jumpsuit probably hasn’t been cleaned all year. He undoes the zipper by his chest and removes his arms from the confines of the jumpsuit. His white shirt underneath is clean but he chooses to change into a fresh shirt because he already feels sticky with sweat. He proceeds to slide down his jumpsuit, stepping out of it, and he’s thankful that he’s alone in the locker room to change. He changes into a pair of dark acid wash jeans, tousles his hair a bit for an artfully messy look, and goes out of the locker room and out of the car repair shop.

The walk to the convenience store was refreshing, with winter long past them and spring in full bloom. Jongin found it early on that people tend to let you be when you’re listening to music. Having earphones on is the universal sign for “don’t disturb” nowadays and so, even though he’s not actually listening to anything, he has his earphones on. He takes the time to rest his eyes on the flowers along the sidewalk, a stark contrast from the neutral colors he sees inside the car repair shop. Inside the shop, it’s all blacks and blues and grays and whites, while outside screams color. He arrives at 7-Eleven not too long after leaving the shop, the bell tinkling with his presence. A bright, cheery store clerk greets him as he enters and Jongin muses that he must be new to be so cheerful still. Jongin manages a small nod before he dashes to procure his loot.

Jongin is shy, painfully shy. However, because of how he looks (“hot” according to Chanyeol, “sizzling hot” according to Sehun, “cute” according to Junmyeon), most people think he’s just cold and aloof. He barely talks because he’s afraid he’ll stammer, and his friends and colleagues have long since accepted him the way he is. And with being shy comes being unable to eat alone in public, which is why he’s only at the convenience store to buy his food, but he’ll be heading back out to the repair shop to eat it.

Jongin trudges to the counter, not even looking at the store clerk as he moves to pay for his items. He thinks that the deep, velvety voice of the clerk sounds nice but he doesn’t dare look, afraid of eye contact and possible eventual conversations brought about by accidental eye contact. The clerk gives him his change and hands out his items, and Jongin moves to get them when he hears the clerk wish him goodbye.

“Thank you and see you every day!” the clerk practically exclaims. Jongin’s surprise makes him look at the part-timer, who exudes brightness like the sun, his eyes and lips both crinkled in a smile. Directed towards him. At him.

Jongin’s brain gets fried in his pursuit to say something back and he immediately cuts the eye contact as he walks to the doors to exit.

***

Despite hating all forms of contact with strangers, Jongin couldn’t stop thinking about the store clerk from the convenience store all of yesterday. Even a brand new day couldn’t make his brain stop overthinking. _Was he flirting with me? Do 7-Eleven clerks say “see you every day” to everyone?_

Bothered by the question he can’t answer, he goes back to the 7-Eleven near the shop for his break and there he is, the offending store clerk. The clerk, whose name is Kyungsoo, now that Jongin has surreptitiously checked his nametag, is still as smiley as ever, as if working part-time at a convenience store was something exciting and fulfilling. Before he leaves, Kyungsoo greets him again with a “see you every day!” and Jongin wishes he could say that his brain stopped getting fried because he kind of expected it, but he’d be lying if he said so.

Every day, Jongin goes to the convenience store for his break and every day, Kyungsoo sends him off with a “see you every day!”, which itches on Jongin’s brain. He wishes he knew why Kyungsoo has this effect on him as the happy clerk, with his bushy eyebrows, owlish eyes, and plush lips, won’t leave his mind for days on end. He theorizes that it bothers him because most people quit when they learn that he’s boring. Most people don’t bother anymore when their kindness or flirting don’t get reciprocated. Or even acknowledged. And Jongin, for the most part, never reciprocates or acknowledges.

Today, no one says “see you every day!” to Jongin because Kyungsoo isn’t in. Jongin shouldn’t feel disappointed but he does and this irritates him more that he’s now accustomed to the other after only a few days.

Coming back to the locker room to eat, he sees Sehun taking his break too, snacking on some chips. Sehun offers him some and he refuses with a shake of his head, but sits down next to the broad-shouldered man. The room is quiet until…

“Sehun, can I ask a question?” Jongin starts.

“Sure, Jongin,” Sehun answers but it’s obvious he’s trying not to get excited that Jongin is speaking to him.

“Does 7-Eleven have a slogan or a motto? Do they say “see you every day!” to their customers?” Jongin asks, keeping his curiosity at bay, lest Sehun thinks he’s invested in something other than cars.

“I don’t think so? Why?” Sehun asks, reaching for a chip, acting like nothing unordinary is happening.

“Nothing, just the 7-Eleven guy keeps on saying it to me,” Jongin mumbles and turns the other way to eat his sausage in peace when Sehun audibly smirks.

“Baby, you’ve got a man on your mind,” Sehun teases Jongin. “You can’t stop thinking about him, huh?”

“No, that’s not it. I’m just curious if they say it to everyone because it sounds like a slogan but it’s the first time I’m hearing it,” Jongin defends himself.

“Deny all you want, baby, but I see it in your eyes,” Sehun jokes but seeing the uncomfortable look in Jongin’s eyes, he drops the subject. “But sure, you’re just curious,” Sehun adds.

Jongin proceeds to eat, a comfortable silence between him and Sehun. Jongin’s just curious, isn’t he? He thinks about what Sehun said, that Kyungsoo’s on his mind, and while it’s not exactly untrue, the reason Sehun is insinuating is far from the truth.

He wonders where Kyungsoo is, if Friday is his day off, when his phone pings with a text notification. It’s his sister, reminding him of the date he’s going to later. He finally remembers the blind date he’s supposed to go to, arranged by his older sister. He begged not to go, citing his shyness as the primary reason why it will end up badly, but his sister was worried that he isn’t dating and took it upon herself to set him up on a date. He heaves a big sigh, which Sehun looks concerned at, but he doesn’t even notice Sehun’s questioning look.

After work, Jongin doesn’t bother getting out of his gray jumpsuit and goes home to take a shower and change into something more appropriate for a date. Minseok is his sister’s friend’s brother and his sister assured him that they’ll get along. He hopes his sister is right and Minseok is another painfully shy person who’d rather they eat in silence. Or a completely talkative one who won’t mind him not talking.

***

Jongin hates Minseok. It’s raining and he was stood up for their date. Jongin waited for an hour, the waitress looking at him both with pity and irritation. Just to get her off his back, he ordered an entrée meal and Jongin never hated a man more than that moment. He ended up eating alone in public, which was something he loathed. After paying for his meal, he texted his sister that Minseok was a no-show and to stop setting him up with assholes. Better yet, stop setting him up with anyone.

With no umbrella and willingness to buy a new one, Jongin walks in the rain, mad at Minseok, mad at his sister, mad at himself. He should have never gone on that date and if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have been here walking in the rain. Since he’s already wet, he doesn’t even get mad anymore at drivers splashing him by the sidewalk. This day was such a bad day, he just wants to get home and sleep. The bus stop for the bus that will pass by his apartment is just on the next block so he unwillingly trudges in the rain.

A honk startles Jongin from his reverie and a car slows down to match his pace by the sidewalk. He gears to run away when the window comes down even with the rain pouring down. A familiar voice rings out in the dark, “Hey, come in! You’re all wet!”

Jongin looks at the driver and sees Kyungsoo smiling at him. His instincts tell him to say no and to run away but he’s honestly thankful for a familiar face that he accepts the invitation and goes inside Kyungsoo’s car.

“Sorry for making the seats wet,” Jongin immediately says, “and thank you.”

“Wow, you do speak!” Kyungsoo exclaims and he looks at Jongin with a big smile on his face before he drives again. “I’m Do Kyungsoo, by the way. Where do you live? I’ll drop you off,” Kyungsoo tells Jongin as he evades potholes on the road.

“My name is Kim Jongin. It’s not too far from here, I’ll guide you,” Jongin mumbles.

Jongin is thankful that Kyungsoo is talkative enough for the two of them, as he talks about his day and why he’s driving a car right now. _My friend couldn’t pick up another friend of ours from the airport so I was tasked to do it instead_ . It’s as if Kyungsoo knows what’s on Jongin’s mind, the questions prattling inside his brain, and he answers them even before Jongin says them out loud. Not that Jongin would say them aloud, he’d never. _Yeah, Fridays are my off from the convenience store._

Kyungsoo senses that Jongin doesn’t really talk much because his questions were mostly yes or no questions, which Jongin answers quietly. _Do you work by the car repair shop near the convenience store?_ Surprisingly, Kyungsoo was able to extract information from him even with just yes or no questions, such as just being on a bad date and the date being arranged by his sibling. _Wow, he sounds like an asshole. He didn’t even text you?_ Jongin surprisingly enjoys Kyungsoo’s company, despite not knowing him personally. _You always buy that brand of sausage. Is it good? I just buy the Doraemon ones honestly, because I like Doraemon._ And Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind how quiet he is, and he doesn’t look like he’s trying too hard to fill the silence. _You should have waited for the rain to stop. You might catch a cold because of that. Take a hot shower when you arrive home!_

Kyungsoo makes Jongin feel comfortable, which is a feat given that this is the first time they properly talked. _Just call me hyung, Jongin. No need to speak formally._ Jongin learns that he’s one year younger than the other male, and that Kyungsoo is working in the convenience store while he’s reviewing for the civil service exam. _God, I need to pass the civil service exam, I need a better job._ Jongin wants to ask how can Kyungsoo still smile so brightly even in the din of the fluorescent lights of the 7-Eleven but he keeps it to himself. _These spring rains are so random, right?_

All too quickly, Jongin’s apartment comes close, and Jongin mumbles that it’s near. _Oh, that was quick, you should have waited for the rain to stop instead of getting wet in the rain!_ Jongin wanted to answer that if he didn’t stupidly and angrily walked in the rain towards the bus stop, they wouldn’t have had this moment. _But I’m glad you did too because now we’re friends!_ He motions for Kyungsoo to put the car by the side and Kyungsoo parks by the side of the road. _We’re friends now, right, Jongin? You’ll greet me when you see me now, right?_ Jongin, at a loss on what to do or how to say goodbye, bows and thanks Kyungsoo for the ride. He hastily gets out of the car and walks to his apartment when he hears the window of the car roll down. “Jongin!” Kyungsoo yells to call him.

Jongin looks back, eyes questioning, as Kyungsoo gives him one of his trademark heart smiles. “See you every day!” Kyungsoo shouts, and Jongin, for the first time today, smiles. Eventually, a laughter rumbles in his chest and he laughs out loud, or as loud as he would allow himself, much to Kyungsoo’s delight.

“See you every day, hyung,” Jongin replies, as they both smile at each other, one inside the car and one outside in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts I used:
> 
> 1: Mechanic Jongin has a cold/cool personality (pls somewhere include him wearing a gray jumpsuit, I beg you ;; )
> 
> 2: Jongin has a really bad date and gets left in the rain, while walking home a car pulls over and it's a really attractive man wanting to take care of him.
> 
> ***
> 
> Unbeta-ed so all errors are mine.
> 
> Thank you so much to the mods for being so sweet and supportive and accommodating and all things nice~
> 
> I actually got told "see you every day!" by a 7-Eleven clerk and I figured, huh, that's a wonderful meet-cute for a fic. And here we are~
> 
> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!


End file.
